Dragonball NG: Black-Star Crisis
by ElectricClaymore
Summary: What if Goku was killed by the black-star dragon balls? I changed a lot of stuff, such as making Bra 2 years younger than Goten and no one stops training. First fic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball GT: The Black-Star Crisis Ch.1** -

* * *

I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, or Dragonball GT Authors note: So, this is my first story. Go easy on me. I think GT is the poster boy for wasted potential, so I decided to write a remake without Goku. I'll get to that in the next chapter. Or maybe the next, I dunno. I changed a few things about the story, such as Bra's age and Uub still trains with Goku, but they live at the Son , Vegeta and Gotens(at the end of z) hair remains the same. Constructive criticism is welcome.

A young man, appearing to be in his early 20s, rushed threw the sky, his orange gi and black belt flapping in the breeze. He landed just outside a large, pale yellow, dome shaped building with 'Capsule Co.' written near the reddish-pink top in black, bold lettering. He ran a hand threw is messy, black hair. "Oh man, Trunks is gonna kill me! This is the third time in a row I've been late to training!"

It had been exactly two years since his father, the legendary Goku, had brought a young, mohawked boy from the tropics who had been the reincartion of the evil Buu, to his home to train. His father had gone for the week to put the finishing touches on Uub's training. He told his lavender-harried friend he would come over to train, they both had the fighting spirits of their respective fathers, although Trunks was much more polite and mild mannered then his father, while Goten was a reflection of Goku, he was much more of a Casanova then his father.

The two young half- sayians they would spar and refresh their abilities of the fusion dance, for it had been several years since the last time Gotenks had been brought out. When he was just about to open the door to the gravity room, he had heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey, Goten!" he turned around to see Trunks sister, Bra, behind him. "Hey Bra!" he said with a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

Bra looked at him with shining eyes " Do you want to come see a movie with me?" Goten politely refused, and quickly stepped into the gravity chamber. Bra was two years younger then him, making her 22, and didn't train until the Buu incident, in which she clung to mother almost the entire time. After that she swore she would train so she could help if their ever was a threat to the earth again. She had reaches ssj2 at 14, and was now now nearing ssj3. She had devolped a crush on Goten during the Incident with Hirudegarn, when he saved her from a flaming ki blast from the giant insect's mouth. She has been relentlessly trying to make him her boyfriend since then, even beating a girl to near death when she had found out she was cheating on Gotten with another guy. "She's not unattractive," thought Goten, " but Vegeta would rip me in half if I tried to hold her hand! Not to mention that it would ruin my friendship with Trunks."

Bra could feel tears welling in her eyes. She knew Goten didn't think she was ugly, it was probably because of her father or brother."He probaly thinks this is just a school girl crush." Bra thought, " but I know I love him" the sayian princess looked up with confidence. "I'll guess I just have to try harder".


	2. Chapter 2: Uub's Final Test

Dragonball NG: Black-Star Crisis Ch.2

I do not own Dragonball, Z, or Gt

Authors Note: What do you think of my story? Review it if you want to see it go up faster, I'm a pretty busy guy, but ill make room if I know people are looking forward to the next chapter.

Goten tip-toed into the room, looking around the area. He hadn't sensed Trunks' ki because he was keeping it repressed. He breathed out in relief when he didn't see his purple-haired companion in the vicinity. 'Great,' thought Goten, 'maybe he's late so he wont get mad at me for being tardy'.

"So, does lack of punctuality run in your family?" Goten spun around to see his friend Trunks standing near the doorway looking rather pissed. "Jeez, Trunks," said Goten,"You don't have to sneak up on me like that" "-and you don't have to be late every time we train." replied Trunks as he turned the panel in the center of the pale-blue room to 600 times earths gravity shifting the atmosphere of the room into a harsh crimson. "Well, shall we dance?" said Trunks getting into the stance Vegeta used when he first came to Earth, the fighting stance of Elite Sayians. Goten got into the stance his father did when he first fought Vegeta. They simultaneously went ssj2 and charged at eachother.

Goku landed on the lookout looked at his young pupil, who was in a traditional turtle shool gi and smirked while his own blue gi and white belt flapped in the. "You've come far Uub. You you've gone up and beyond my already high expectations of you, and you've become a real part of my family." Uub felt great pride swell up into his now muscular chest as he bowed towards his master. "Thank you, master Goku."

"You have one last thing to do before you're ready to start your own training, thought." said the wild-haired sayian, " its why we're on the lookout today."

Uub looked puzzled. "What is it master?" Goku stretched out his arms and legs and laughed. "You're going to fight me of, course!"

"Fi.. fight you-u? I'm not sure if I have the strength..." Uub muttered nervously. "Never doubt yourself, Uub. Half the battles I've fought in seemed hopeless, but were there's a will, there's a way!" Said Goku to his nervous pupil. "Alright," replied Uub, "I'll give it my best shot!"

"Good, you two are here." the master and student turned to see who just spoke to see approaching. "Hey, ! Are those upgrades for the pendulum room finished?" asked Goku. "Yes Goku, right this way." said the genie. Uub turned to his master, " Um... Master Goku? Why don't we instantly transmit somewhere?" "Because," replied his Sayian teacher, "we need an energy signature for that, and I don't want to hurt any people or animals, so I had make a few modifications to the pendulum room."

"Ah, here we are." said Popo as the trio entered the pendulum room, and saw Dende, guardian of earth, standing near a spell symbol on the floor with a large pendulum swing back and forth above it."Hello, Goku. I made those modifications you requested." said the young namek. "Thanks guys! Man, this will be great fight!" said Goku as he and Uub stepped on the spell pad and teleported away.


	3. Chapter 3: Goku vs Uub

Dragonball NG: Black Star Crisis Ch.3

I do not own anything Dragonball.

" Whoah..." said Uub as he and Goku stepped out into a huge grassy plain. "Pretty cool, huh? I had and Dende give the pendulum room an upgrade, now you can use it to go to alternate dimensions! This one in particular is just a huge plain with just grass and rocks." explained Goku. Uub looked up at the purple sky and sniffed the the air. It's smell reminded him of the grass he and his friends played in back in his village. He turned towards his master, " Alright Goku, let's do this." Goku turned ssj and dropped in a fighting stance. " This is gonna be fun..." .

Uub jumped at his master and kicked at his head, but Goku ducked back and punched his pupil in the back. Uub quickly caught his balance and shot a ki blast at his teacher. Goku slapped it to the side, but then saw Uub power up with a kaioken and elbow him in the gut, then Uub fallowed up by punching him in the chest several times, at finishing him by using a kaioken x 2 and headbutting him into a nearby rock formation. Uub winced as the rock formation caved in with master inside, "You okay in there, teach!?" Uub shouted in concern. Uub saw the rocks fly up as Goku stood up, now a ssj2. "I appreciate the concern Uub, but I would be more concerned about yourself..." .

Goku then fired off hundreds of tiny ki blasts from his right hand. Uub powered up to a x5 kaioken and blocked the ki barrage. Goku flied towards his student, and kicked him in the chest, knocking him in the air. Uub landed in a hand stand and flipped back up, then used instant transmission to appear behind Goku. He then kicked him in the back, but Goku spun around and threw a right hook at Uub, knocking him back. Goku then began charging a Kamehameha, Uub saw this and used a kaioken x10, then began charging his own Kamehameha.

They released their beams at the same time, colliding head on. Sensing he wad outmatched, Uub raised his kaioken to a x20. Goku eyes bulged as he felt his own e Kamehameha being pushed back at him. He poured even more power into his beam and the two Kamehameha's exploded in air destroying the area around them.

Goku picked himself up and winced as he noticed he had a broken arm. His gi was torn up a he was coated in cuts and bruises. He walked over to where his pupil was lying, and saw that Uub had even more cuts and bruises than him, and had broken alot of bones. "Hey, little buddy. Looks like I put a little too much power in that blast, huh?" Uub spat out some blood, "Yeah, I think you might have gave me a cut or two." Uub joked. Goku laughed, "That was a pretty good fight, Uub. Lets let Dende heal us up." "Sounds good." said Uub as his master picked him up and they stepped on the spell pad, transporting back to the lookout.

"Hey Dende," said Goku as he appered back at the pendulem room. Dende looked at Uub, " Jeez, Uub, you look like you got hit by a train!" said the young namek, " more like you look a train that you hit." said Popo. Uub gave a small laugh as Dende raised his hands up and bathed the two warriors in a golden light, healing their injuries.

"Thanks, Dende! I feel like a million bucks!" said Uub, as he felt a strong hand touch his shoulder. "Uub, theirs nothing left for me to teach you. Its time you started your own traning. But feel free to drop if you want to spare or eat!" "Yeah, your to favorite activities." joked Dende as they all shared a laugh. Uub then turned his head, "Master do you sense those power levels?" asked Uub, "there puny and there's 3 of them, but it feels like their on the Lookout with us." "I know," answered Goku, " we should check it out".

Review, or else I'll eat all of your peanut butter!


	4. Chapter 4: The Death of Goku

Dragonball Ng: Black Star Crisis Ch.4

"Ah, at last..." said a wrinkled little blue imp as he and a old woman and aged dog stepped trough a dark, dusty stone room. The little blue emperor known as Pilaf approached a large podium in the center of the room. He picked up the sheet covering the top and picked up a dirt encrusted orange orb from the bottom. Pilaf turned and smiled at his two lackeys.

"Shu, Mai, do you know what this is?" Asked Pilaf.

"Isn't that a dragon ball?" asked the small, old dog ninja Shu replied.

"Not just a dragon ball..." Said Pilaf, "Its a black-star dragon ball!"

"What's the difference?" asked the old woman, Mai.

Pilaf sighed, " Honestly, guys... Do I have to spell everything for you?! I had to go through a lot of ancient records to know about these!"

"Well, how are they different?" Repeated Mai.

Pilaf scratched his chin, "Well, as far as I can tell, they're basically a more powerful version of the dragon balls.."

Pilaf threw two of the dragon balls to each one of his minions. "Come on guys, let's try these babies out!" as he jumped of the podium and strolled out the room. The two minions shrugged at each other and followed their boss.

Pilaf went to the top of the look out and arranged the balls in a circular fashion. He then screamed, "Arise, Shenron! Grant my wish!" a golden light flashed from the balls and a gargantuan, dragon-shaped light shot up from the orbs. Instead of the original, green Shenron, it was a gigantic red one.

Mai gulped and asked, "Shu, do you remember the dragon being that big?" "N..ooo... I thought it was green too.." "Hush, you fools!" scolded Pilaf.

Pilaf tugged at his collar, "Dragon, I.."  
"Hey, don't I know you three?" said a spike-haired Sayian from behind the emperor.

Pilaf looked behind him and screamed in frustration. "Great, its that kid again!" yelled the little blue ruler. He threw his hands in the air and screamed again, "Damn! We couldn't beat this guy when he was a little kid! How are we gonna beat him when he's an adult?!" as Pilaf continued his rant Goku suddenly remembered who the group was. "Hey, its Pilaf! Dende, I thought you only brought the innocent people back to life?"

Dende scratched his chin, "Well, based on how their acting now and what you've told me about Pilaf, I think that he and his minions are so childish and ignorant they counted as good guys."

Goku shrugged, "works for me..."

Meanwhile, Uub approached the trio of 'villians'. "Sorry, but we can't let you use those!" "Yeah," said Goku,"now get away from those dragon balls!"

While this was happening, tapped on Dende's shoulder. "Dende, those aren't regular dragon balls!" Dende gasped, "You're right, ! Those are the black stars!"

"Grr..." growled Pilaf, " why do you always get in my way?! I wish you would just die!"

Pilaf grabbed his mouth when he realized what he just said. "Your wish is my command..." boomed the red dragon, and with that, the dragon balls flew into the air and blasted into space.

Goku began clutching at his heart, and sank to his knees with ragged breaths. 'This is like the heart virus except ten times worse!" Goku thought to himself. "Oh no! Master!" Uub cried, dashing to his master, Popo and Dende following behind.

"Dende, quick, heal him!" Uub pleaded. Dende put his hands up, but it was to late as the mighty Sayian took one last shallow breath, coughed up some blood, and fell to the stone floor of the lookout, dead.

"Goku!" was the last thing he heard be for he passed on to the next world.


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Star Threat

Dragonball NG: Black Star Crisis Ch.5

I do not own Dragonball

Vegeta walked down the hall of the capsule corp, drying off his hair and sipping from an energy drink simultaneously. He could usually be found like this after he finished his training.

"Hey Dad!" the Sayian prince turned to see his blue-harried daughter running towards him.

"What is it, Bra?" asked Vegeta.

Bra looked nervously at the ground, "I need to ask something, Dad. Its about a bo..."

Vegeta suddenly growled and dropped his energy drink, interrupting his daughter.

"Dad, what's the matter?" asked Bra, worried.

Vegeta, with a scowl on his face, looked down the hallway, "Bra, can you sense that?! Kakkarot's power level is sinking like a stone !

Bra turned in the same direction as Vegeta and squinted her eyes, then gasped as she felt Goku's power drop. "You're right dad! We need to go help him!"

Goten flew threw the air as quickly as he could. 'This is no good,' thought the young demi- Sayain, 'Dad's energy is falling fast!'

Goten suddenly heard Trunks speak, "Hey guys, do you since that too?" He turned too see Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and his big brother Gohan flying up next to Trunks.

Piccolo looked the same as he always has, but you could see that Yamcha and Krillin had greying hair and wrinkles, while Tien had now grown a full white beard. He saw that his brother had put on his purple, Piccolo-esque fighting gi as well.

Goten flew up to Gohan, "Gohan, what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know," answered Gohan, "but he's not suppressing his energy, its falling to slow and erratically."

The group soon landed on the lookout, and ran up to Goku, who was coughing up blood and spasming hysterically.

Vegeta and Bra soon landed behind them, running with them.

"Kakkarot! What the hell happened here!?" screamed the Prince of all Sayians.

Gohan turned to Uub and grabbed him by the shirt, "You did this didn't you?! I should have known better then to trust the reincarnation of that monster Buu!"

Uub started crying, "What are you taking about? I don't even know what a Buu is!"

Piccolo grabbed his former student by the shoulder, "Gohan, he didn't kill Goku. Didn't you notice the sky getting darker?"

"Me and Krillin did." said Tien.

"Wait, are you saying that someone used the dragon balls to kill Goku?" asked Yamcha.

"I thought you couldn't kill people with the dragon balls?" said Krillin.

"These weren't regular dragon balls," said , " Emperor Pilaf accidentally killed Goku with the black star dragon balls!"

"What are the black-star dragon balls?" asked Trunks.

Piccolo spoke up, "the black stars are a set of dragon balls that were created when me and Kami spilt. They differentiate from the regular balls in that they don't require recharging and can grant any wish, including killing someone. But they come with a deadly side affect. After they are used, they fly across the entire galaxy, and if they aren't gathered and returned to their home planet within a year of their use, it will be destroyed."

Trunks punched his palm, "Right, then some of use will go to space and get the black stars, and the rest of us will collect the normal balls and wish Goku back to life."

"Yeah, great plan buddy!" praised Goten.

"I'm afraid that won't work..." said Dende grimly.

"What do you mean, Dende?" asked Uub.

"The black stars wishes can't be undone..." Popo said while shaking his head.

Everyone looked down sadly. Goten let out a roar and punched a nearby palm tree, reducing it saw dust.

Vegeta put down his shaking fist and spoke up, "I know we are saddened by Kakkarot's death, but we need to collect these black star dragon balls before the Earth is destroyed! "

"You're right , Vegeta." said Piccolo. "Goku was my friend too, but he would bee very disappointed in us if we just stood around mourning and let the Earth implode!"

"How about we all meet at the Capsule Co. to make preparations?" suggested Trunks.

"Sounds like a plan." agreed Gohan, and then the Z-fighters set off for the Capusule Co..


End file.
